


mint and cream

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, god help me, i don't think its possible for me to write something where they aren't being sappy lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Dan slides off the counter and gives him a minty goodnight kiss."Can't wait," he says, smiling sleepily and tugging Phil into bed.





	mint and cream

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Dan was actually sick at all when they wrote the book. Don't sue me, please.

Phil rubs his eyes, yawning. He's sitting at the dining table, Dan sleeping on the sofa across from him, arm flopping off and bare legs bent awkwardly.

Phil rests his chin on his hand, scrolling through what he's written and frowning when it's shorter than he remembers it being. He tries typing a few lines, finds his wrists are cramped and tired and his contacts are burning. 

He pushes the chair back, checks the time and groans. They have another meeting tomorrow, a video he promised Dan he'd edit because he was sick, another chapter to finish after that. 

Phil shakes Dan gently, wary of his sick stomach. Dan stirs with a wet cough that makes Phil wince and a muttered curse. "Wha?" He asks, looking up at Phil grumpily. 

"Come on," Phil says, pulling Dan up. Or attempting to, anyway. Dan is a little taller and a bit broader than him, and he's a lump that refuses to budge. "Come on, Dan," Phil says again. Trying to make a sick boyfriend move was worse than writer's block.

"Phiiil," Dan complains, finally standing. He sways and rubs his eyes, muttering something about giraffes and slow blood. 

Phil grips his wrist, tugging a now mostly pliant Dan along, switching off the lights and smiling tiredly when Dan makes a little noise; determined to be dramatic even when sick and tired.

"Go brush your teeth, I'll make sure we won't be burglared," Phil says, pushing Dan toward the stairs. He's a little worried Dan will fall and break something, but he trusts that Dan won't be stupid and will tell him if he needs help. Dan groans, staring at the stairs like they'll suddenly become an escalator. 

Phil stays in earshot until he hears Dan open the bathroom door. Just in case.

He makes sure the windows are locked and lights turned off, waters his house plants and joins Dan in the bathroom. He's sitting on the counter, tooth brush shoved in his mouth and scrolling through his phone aimlessly.

Phil pushes Dan's thigh off the edge of the sink and pulls his eye down, taking his contact out.

"Jus ge urdery alreay," Dan says, having quickly started brushing again when Phil walked in.

Phil is a bit ashamed that he can understand Dan. "Do you want me to go blind?"

Dan rolls his eyes, spitting in the sink and narrowly avoiding Phil's arm. "Yes I do, Philip." His voice is scratchy. It secretly does things to Phil's stomach.

Phil puts his glasses on and wets his toothbrush, waiting for Dan's comment with quiet amusement.

"You are a heathen."

"Thanks, babe," Phil says, squeezing out toothpaste and putting it his mouth dry, but not before pressing a wet kiss to Dan's cheek. 

Dan dries his red cheek with his sleeve. As much as Dan says he hates the name, Phil knows he secretly likes it. 

Phil washes and moisturizes, wipes his lotiony hands on Dan's jumper when he makes a comment. "It takes effort to be this radiant," Phil says, applying an under eye cream Louise had recommended.

Instead of making some sarcastic comment, Dan looks at him surprisingly fondly. "You are AmazingPhil, after all," his voice grows mischievous, "the thirty year old youtuber."

Phil shoves him, giggling despite himself. "Just wait. In five years you'll be begging for this." He puts the eye cream back in his drawer as Dan slides off the counter and gives him a minty goodnight kiss. 

"Can't wait," he says, smiling sleepily and tugging Phil into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in my heart and soul phil has a bunch of moisturizers and creams and dan makes sarcastic comments all the time. 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://nostalgiclondon.tumblr.com)


End file.
